1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to elastic sheet structures; and particularly to an elastic sheet structure used in a portable electronic device to eliminate static electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components used in portable electronic devices are usually sensitive to static electricity. The static electricity needs to be eliminated, which can be achieved by using an elastic sheet structure to connect the electronic components to a grounding portion of a circuit board.
FIG. 1 shows a Z-shaped elastic sheet structure 500 including a fixed plate 501, a resisting plate 502, and an elastic wall 503 connecting the fixed plate 501 and the resisting plate 502. The elastic wall 503 is slanted to the fixed plate 501 and the resisting plate 502. The fixed plate 501 is secured to the circuit board. The resisting plate 502 has a contacting dot 5021 for contacting an electronic component. When the resisting plate 502 is pressed along direction A, the elastic wall 503 bends, and the resisting plate 502 is moved toward the fixed plate 501. The contacting dot 5021 will simultaneously move along direction B, enabling a contacting surface of the electronic component to electronically contact the contacting dot 5021. However, it is difficult to maintain constant contact between the contacting dot 5021 and the electronic component.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.